One-sided
by yanokiya
Summary: Dan, akupun menangis di tengah tengah keramaian. Baru kali ini kudengar, seseorang ditolak di saat hari kasih sayang berlangsung. Sungguh, hal ini membuatku sakit hati.


**Sebelum membaca, saya minta maaf jika ada kata kata yang salah atau berbelit, karena ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, jadi selamat membaca! XD**

 **One-sided love**

.

.

.

 **Rio's POV**

"Nakamura, bisa kau ambilkan biskuit berisi sianida itu? Aku ingin mengerjai Terasaka lagi~"

Suara berat seseorang yang tak asing lagi mulai mendekatiku, tepukan kecil mendarat di pundakku. Di saat itu, aku memalingkan wajahku ke sumber suara. Ya, seperti dugaan, itu adalah si nomor satu dan teman seperjuanganku di masa SMP, Akabane Karma.

Kini umur kami sudah bertambah dan kami duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Tetapi, ada satu yang tidak berubah dari dua tahun itu, yaitu sifat kami yang kalau disatukan semua manusia akan musnah dan punah. Sudahlah, kami ini tak bisa disatukan, dan mungkin Karma sudah menyukai seseorang juga. Ah, aku sudah terlalu berharap, padahal aku tidak menyukainya. Hanya teman, hanya teman.

"Ooh yang ini?" Akupun mengambil coklat yang berada di sebelah bangku yang kududuki. Melempar sekantung biskuit sianida yang telah terbungkus rapi ke surai merah.

"Jangan lupa kau memberi surat dengan kata kata romantismu itu, yaa! Terasaka itu mudah percaya, lho~"

Karma hanya tersenyum lebar dan menepuk kepalaku. Lalu pergi begitu saja,

"..." tidak tau mengapa, aku menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah semerah apel. Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah 'kebal' saat di berikan senyuman lebar yang keluar dari mulut si anak emas di kelas 3-E. Tunggu, apa aku menyukainya? Tidak mungkin. Ini hanya rasa kagum, ya rasa kagum.

"KARMA!"

Aku meneriaki nama orang yang sudah berjarak beberapa meter dariku. Pemuda itu pun menoleh kebelakang, melihat diriku yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Karma, aku ikut untuk mengerjai Terasaka,"

"Hmnn? Ingin bergabung? Ya sudah, ayo~"

Ajakan Karma sempat membuat hatiku lega, akupun memberikan seringai lebar. Sebagai tanda bahwa aku ini hanyalah mengaguminya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Karma akhirnya sampai di sebuah tempat nongkrong Terasaka dan teman-temannya setiap hari. Sungguh, itu adalah tempat yang lumayan seram.

"Ah lagi-lagi, Hazama telah mendahuluiku.. aku akan mencobanya lagi tahun depan."

"Apa kau tidak bosan dengan daging panggang itu? Kau bisa mencobanya dengan orang lain, kan?"

"Tidak akan, sampai aku berhasil memberinya ini~" seringai khas Karma pun keluar setelah ia mengatakan ini.

"Hoo.. kau tidak gampang menyerah ya? Mungkin tahun kedepannya Hazama terus akan mendahuluimu~" akupun ikut menyeringai lebar.

"Tidak akan, oh ya! Kau mau, Nakamura?" Si surai merah menyodorkan sekantung biskuit sianida itu.

"Kau ingin aku mati?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah gagal memberikan sekantung biskuit itu kepada Terasaka, kami memilih untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota. Kedua mataku menangkap banyak toko coklat maupun biskuit yang sedang diskon. Nah, aku jadi teringat Kataoka dan Isogai, pasti mereka sudah bertukar coklat hari ini. Mataku pun menangkap banyak sekali spanduk dan properti berbentuk love dan berwarna merah muda. Tapi, kami tidak terlalu memerhatikan hal itu, toh kami tidak tertarik satu sama lain. Tetapi, kata-kata itu pun mulai sirna di kepalaku saat seseorang yang sepertinya di sukai Karma menghampiri kami.

"Karma-kun!"

"Oh? Okuda-chan~"

Ya, dia adalah Okuda Manami, teman sekelas kami yang sangat tergila-gila dengan kimia.

"Ah, halo Nakamura-san!"

"Yo, Okuda!"

Sebuah senyuman tipis ia berikan padaku, dan akupun membalasnya dengan hal yang sama. Tak lama, aku menyadari, Okuda ingin menyodorkan sesuatu dengan ekspresi malu-malu khasnya. Ah aku sangat iri, aku ingin membuat ekspresi lucu seperti itu.

"U-umn, ano Karma-kun! Ini, aku ingin memberikan coklat untukmu! Selamat hari kasih sayang!" Ucap Okuda di saat wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Aku segera melirik wajah Karma, merasa sedikit penasaran bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Eh..?

"Uhmn.. terima kasih Okuda-chan, aku sangat senang.."

Karma menunjukkan wajah kaget namun bahagia, sebuah senyuman tulus pun keluar dari mulutnya di saat ia mengambil coklat yang telah dibungkus rapi.

Aku? Perasaanku acak, aku senang di saat Okuda sukses memberikan coklat itu kepada Karma. Tapi, aku juga sedikit sedih kalau Karma menunjukkan wajah bahagia saat menerima coklat itu. Pemandangan ini membuatku ingin bertanya ke semua orang bahwa apa aku masih sehat? Karena perasaanku berantakan saat melihat perpaduan mereka berdua. Untuk menyembunyikan hal ini, aku memilih untuk menyeringai dan bertanya,

"Okuda, apakah coklat itu berisi bahan yang akan membunuh Karma dengan cepat?" Bercanda, tentunya.

Okuda yang mendengar hal itu terbelalak, dengan cepat menggeleng. "Ti-tidak kok! Aku membuatnya dengan perasaanku- eh maksudnya.. anu.." sepertinya dia keceplosan.

Karma yang daritadi diam, langsung menepuk kepala Okuda. "Terima kasih banyak, Okuda. Perasaanmu sampai kepadaku~"

Oh tidak, kata-kata itu langsung membuatku ingin berlari ke rumah dan belajar membuat coklat yang dapat membuat Karma mengatakan itu padaku. Tunggu, perasaan apa ini? Apakah ini cinta? Aku menyukainya? Aku cemburu dengan.. Okuda? Entahlah, sepertinya iya. Beribu pertanyaan langsung menghantui isi pikiranku. Aku juga ingin mencobanya, walaupun aku tau aku bakal ditolak olehnya.

"Karma, aku ingin pulang dulu sebentar.. kau jalan-jalanlah bersama Okuda, daah!" Akupun melambai-lambaikan tanganku ke mereka berdua, dan berlari dengan cepat menuju rumahku.

.

.

.

.

"Telur dan tepungnya ada, yosh! Aku sudah mendapat semua bahannya.. ayo memasak!"

Di rumah, aku pun mulai membuat biskuit dan coklat untuk Karma, seseorang yang kusukai saat ini. Tentu saja, aku membuatnya dengan perasaanku selama aku bersamanya. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, biskuit dan coklat buatanku akhirnya selesai juga. Walaupun bentuknya kurang meyakinkan, rasanya enak sekali. Akupun membungkusnya ke dalam plastik bermotif kucing dan mengikat dengan rapi.

"Yosh, ittekimasu!" Dengan percaya diri, akupun berlari menuju ke tempat yang sama. Beruntung sekali, aku hanya melihat Karma di sana, sendiri dengan nafas beratnya. Ia menunduk kebawah. Apa ada masalah di antaranya dengan Okuda? Entahlah.. aku pun segera menghampirinya dengan sekantung biskuit dan coklat yang berada di dalam tasku.

"Yo, Karma! Dimana Okuda?"

Karma pun menunjuk ke sebuah toko. "Okuda sedang membeli sesuatu di toko itu~"

Aku menangkap toko yang di datangi Okuda, toko aksesoris? Apa yang dibeli gadis berkuncir dua itu di sana? Ah lupakan tentang itu, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan itu. Kalau aku menyukai senyuman lebar dan tepukan kepalanya yang selama ini dia lakukan untukku. Ya, aku tak sadar, kalau selama ini perasaan yang kupendam itu adalah cintaku padanya, bukan hanya sekedar rasa kagum.

"Karma, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu sebelumnya," ucapku sambil merogoh tas, mencari bungkusan coklat dan biskuit buatanku.

"Tak biasanya kau seserius ini, Nakamura.. hmn, ada apa hmn?" Ucap Karma sedikit menggoda. Aku menghiraukan godaan itu dan langsung menyodorkan bungkusan ke depan pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Akabane Karma, bolehkah aku menyukaimu?" Tanya diriku, mencoba untuk menahan rasa malu. Tentu saja, hal ini membuat Karma terbelalak. Ia sangat tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang kuucapkan itu padanya.

"Aku tidak perca-"

"Aku menyukaimu, dan aku serius, Akabane Karma."

Mendengar hal itu, si pemuda berdeham pelan, mulai mendekati ku hingga jarak kami hanya beberapa senti. Ia menepuk kepalaku, dan aku sedikit melirik, kedua mataku menangkap wajah Karma yang terlihat sedih. Yah, tidak ada harapan lagi untukku.

"Maaf, aku menyukai seseorang." Karma pun mengambil coklat dan biskuit itu dariku.

Ucapan Karma tidak membuatku kaget, dari dulu aku sudah mengetahui kalau Karma itu menyukai seseorang. Aku saja yang terlambat menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti perasaanmu itu~" balasku santai dan mendorong tubuh Karma dengan kuat. Sebuah seringai lebar pun menghiasi wajahku,

"Hey hey hey, apa orang yang kau sukai itu bakal senang kalau dia melihatmu bersamaku seperti ini? Ayo jemput dia, gentleman! Fyuut fyuut~" aku hanya dapat memberi godaan untuknya.

"Sankyuu, Nakamura!" Senyuman lebar yang tulus ia berikan untukku sebelum ia pergi ke toko aksesoris, untuk menyusul Okuda di sana. Hatiku merasa lega setelah aku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya.

"Haaahh.. aku lega.. akhirnya kuungkapkan rasa itu padanya~" aku menatap langit yang berwarna abu-abu. Entah kenapa, air mata keluar dari mataku, cukup deras.

"E-eh? Apa ini? Hahahaha, padahal aku sedang senang hari ini~" aku mulai menutup wajahku dengan surai pirangku yang cukup panjang. Dan, akupun menangis di tengah tengah keramaian. Baru kali ini kudengar, seseorang ditolak di saat hari kasih sayang berlangsung. Sungguh, hal ini membuatku sakit hati. Aku yang selama ini bisa memendam perasaanku terhadap Nagisa tak bisa memendam perasaanku lagi terhadap Karma.

Mungkin tangisanku akan reda besok. Ah sial, aku lemah seperti perempuan yang lain pada umumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**


End file.
